To Love a Traitor
by ladynightsky
Summary: AU OoC. Musa is the leader of the deadliest group of assassins ever created. The Winx Club, as they are called, kills without leaving a trace. They are infamous, never having been defeated. They are names to be whispered on the streets in terror.
1. A is for Agents

**To Love A Traitor**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

Summary: AU OoC. Musa is the leader of the deadliest group of assassins ever created. The Winx Club, as they are called, kills without leaving a trace. They are infamous, never having been defeated. They are names to be whispered on the streets in terror. They are shadows that rise up from the night. It's the RF's job to eliminate them. MxR & all others.

* * *

**A/N: This is a wayyyyy AU OoC fic. And though it sounds like it, it's not a oneshot. Enojy and please R&R. Rated T for violence, adult situations, blah blah blahhh.**

**Magic doesn't exist in this fic, and Dragonfire is an underground agency that assassinates, deals in drugs, and other blackmarket things. Redfountain is kind of like the government police.**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Winx Club, there would be a new episode every day for fifteen years. And Helia wouldn't be a simpering 'pacifist'.

* * *

Chapter One: Yes, I'm a Killer

* * *

"_This is a big one, don't screw it up, Callidus."_

_The unsaid threat hung in the air. 'Or else…'_

" _I know it's important, sir. This assignment will be given to my top agents. They will not fail."

* * *

_

_At Redfountain Headquarters_

Agent X09Z scanned the airwave frequencies carefully.

"We have a problem, sir."

* * *

Agent Alpha, better known as Musa, was collapsed on her bed in Dragonfire Headquarters. She and her Winx Club had just come back from another successful operation. This time, one of the minor drug lords had …er… overstayed his welcome. Of course, all their operations were successful. They were, after all, Winx.

The Winx Club were highly intelligent, streamlined fighting machines, trained in the ancient arts of the aikikijujutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and shinobi-iri. They were also adept at gun and dagger fighting.

They were people you did not want to mess with.

(**A/N: Boredom Warning! You can skip to the next divider if you don't want to read descriptions.)**

There were five of them in all, each with their own fortes.

Musa was the leader, highest in rank, the director of all operations given them by Callidus, head of Dragonfire. Her specialty was shinobi-iri, the art of using the shadows to render yourself invisible. She had superhuman hearing, able to detect the slightest of sounds, the vibration of a gun being pulled from its holster. Of them all, she was the one that shouldered the most responsibility, making sure Callidus was happy and that their roles in the operations were completely undetectable. She was Alpha.

Bloom, Musa's right hand. She was the most introverted and withdrawn, hardly ever speaking, but no one ever doubted her ability to kill quickly and silently. She was a master at guns, and when she did speak, it was usually for a good reason. She knew everything to be known about everything, but hardly ever let it on. Guys who didn't know her very well hit on her, for with her firy locks and pale coloring, she was quite easy on the eye. These men often turned up dead in their beds the next day. She was Zeta.

Tecna was the genius and expert analysis. Her skills with hacking and code breaking often came in handy. She advised Musa on what steps the group should take, being able to process the outcomes of every scenario in the supercomputer of her head. Her hot pink hair was always on end from running her hands through it in thought. She was often tactless and blunt, sometimes honest to a fault, but she was the one that balanced them all out. She was Beta.

Flora was the different one. She never wanted to be a killer, but accepted it as a fact of her life. People often underestimated her, thinking that just because she was a little sorry for each life she took, they could get away with snubbing her. She was slow to anger, but her fury was something they would never have expected…nor anything they would ever want to experience. She was bonded with nature; she could tell by the weather and skies what to expect. She was also known as Gamma.

Stella was the stubborn one, the one that would never give up. She flirted a lot, but had never been attached to a guy other than for fun. Her emotions were sometimes hard to decipher; she wore her thick skin like a shield, and only she knew what went on underneath the surface. She was unbeatable at hand to hand combat, and also went by Delta.

* * *

They were sisters in all but blood. They had been raised by Callidus, who'd stolen them from their cribs as infants. They knew no family, knew no love. They knew only each other and the man they called Father.

"Agent Alpha! Report to Father immediately!"

The sharp bark emitted from the speakers of Tecna's computer, cutting through the relaxed air of the dorm, and setting everyone on edge. Musa immediately leaped up from the bed. She knew better than to keep Father waiting.

She walked down the dark hallways that smelled of suffering and death, shivering. No matter how many times she came this way, she would never get used to it.

The huge, vaulted metal door loomed ominously over her as she stepped up to the little black box on the right hand side. A stinging red laser scanned her retina and pupil, matching them with others on the database. Finally, the door swung open with a faint hiss.

Musa stepped inside the blindingly white room, and let her eyes adjust from the blackness to the light.

Everything in the room was white, and everything was high-tech. Many computers lined the walls, and even more television screens were displayed. Each showed a different feed from the hundreds of cameras inside the headquarters. Father sat in a white leather chair, his dark suit standing out vividly from the walls. As always, his face was hidden under a steel mask.

The mask was a frequent subject of discussion among the agents at Dragonfire. Some said that Father had been disfigured in his youth, some said that Father was merely trying to be mysterious, but Musa believed the legend one of the older agents had told her once…

"Agent Alpha. I will not tolerate any daydreaming in this room."

Father's steely voice dragged her rudely back into the present.

"S-sorry Father." Musa stuttered. Musa seldom ever stuttered. Or blushed. Or was nervous. Only Father could get that reaction in her.

"I would like to congratulate you on your recent success. You and your team are highly efficient." Father said, sounding decidedly unimpressed.

"Thank you." she said, knowing that this could never have been the real reason he'd called her here.

"I have a mission for you; one more important than all the previous combined. Can your team handle that?"

"Yes sir. It would be an honor."

"We shall see."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Review please!**

**:)Bee**


	2. B is for Break In

**To Love a Traitor**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome! 19 reviews already!**

**I originally had all this typed up on my laptop, but then it got ERASED, so sorry if there are some plot holes, I can't quite remember all the stuff I wrote down.**

**Enjoy-ness**

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, not mine, I'm only writing this to keep the site happy. The disclaimer, I mean. I'm writing the story to keep Shay happy. (:

* * *

Chapter Two: Vault A009Z

* * *

**Dragonfire Headquarters; Dorm Room 1947; 19:00:30 hours**

Musa barely suppressed a snort of disgust as she briefed the team on this so called 'special mission'. So much for getting her hopes up for an actually exciting op. This was a dud, a routine mission she'd performed hundreds of times. She didn't even bother to mask the annoyance at Father in her voice

* * *

**Redfountain Headquarters; South Gate Garage Exit; 19:05:06 hours**

Five dark, sleek shapes whooshed out of the exit in a single file line, quickly panning out into a tight horizontal 'V'. In unison, they made a sharp right turn, all moving precisely at the same moment.

* * *

**Redfountain Headquarters; South Gate Security Tower; 19:****05:30 hours**

Security Guard Joele Reodem leaned back in his chair, gazing sleepily at the giant T.V moniters that lined the screen. Everything was so still; none of the teams seemed to be out. He languidly reached for his cup of coffee. Suddenly, he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Turning, he watched in astonishment as a blur moved _right through_ the South Gates on the huge plasma screen.

As Reodem shone his flashlight on the gargantuan twin gates of titanium alloy, his mouth fell open in a silent gape of astonishment and horror. A neat hole had been punched directly through the gates. _I-impossible!_ he thought. _**Nothing** can pierce these gates!_ And yet…the proof sat right in front of him. The first thing he had learned in training was that the gates were invincible; it was just his job to prevent people from climbing over it. Apparently, the instructors needed a new handbook.

* * *

**Wirthron Forest; Headed South East; 19:06:10 hours**

Riven smirked under his heavy-duty diamond enforced helmet, giving his engine a little rev in exhilaration.

God, this machine was beautiful. He and his elite team of agents had just been given the most technologically advanced bikes ever created. They actually _hovered_ above the ground, using a system of anti-atom technology that was still unknown to most of the world.

One of his agents, Timmy, who'd helped with the building of the bikes, had christened them _levabikes_, in honor of their amazing ability to almost fly.

**(A/N: Here comes the description of the bikes; if you don't want to read it, skip to the next paragraph :) )**The levabikes were all jet-black in color, shaped for the most part like a motorcycle, but sleeker in build and lighter in weight. They helmets and suits that came with them were a matching black. Equipped with nerve sensors in the hands and backbone of the suit and the forehead of the helmet, the levabike could respond to extreme emotions and thoughts.

Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helias' helmets were also interconnected through a wireless microphone system sensitive enough that Riven could hear his team's breathing.

As the gnarled trees of Wirthron Forest whizzed by, Riven grinned at the memory of crunching through the South Gates. _So much for invincible, Chief._

"Hey Tim-ster, how fast can these babies go?" he asked from the head of the formation, his low rumble of a voice coolly excited.

"Approximately 450 miles per hour, Riven. But…there's a neat little gizmo that can add a tidy 100 on if we're in real trouble and…"

Riven could practically hear Timmy's patented lecture face. He laughed. Tonight was a night to celebrate. They had a too easy mission and brand new bikes that would draw the envy of the whole Redfountain organization…

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; North Wall; Scene of Op. 20980; 19:30:14 hours**

Musa tightened the belt of gadgets around her waist. Damnit. Couldn't they manage to make a size small? Beside her, Bloom snapped her night vision goggles into place, and Flora pulled on her special suction-cupped boots. The tiny speakers in their ears crackled to life.

"Alpha, do you read me, Alpha? This is Delta, this is Delta."

"Delta, I read you. Report." Musa said into the microphone built into her cuff. These all black standard spandex horror suits at least had _some_ use.

"I'm here with Gamma, at the South Wall. There seems to be no guards here at the moment, Captain. We can easily rappel inside." Stella, also known as Delta, replied on the other end.

"Alright then, Delta. Rendezvous point, East hallway, Eraklyon Wing. !9:25 hours. Be there."

"Oh, and Muse?" asked Stella, dropping the business tone.

"Hm?"

"Where's that little button to turn the rappels on?"

"The handle, Stell. It's the big red button on the back that says 'on'"

They could hear Tecna snort before hastily turning it into a hacking cough.

"Don't hurt yourself now, Tec." said Flora amusedly.

"Signing off."

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19:30:45 hours**

Riven walked leisurely through the halls, occasionally passing security guards on duty. Gaining access had been simple. They'd just flashed their Redfountain badges, and the outside guard had been falling all over himself to let them in. All they had to do tonight was guard Vault A009Z.

He didn't know what the hell could be in there that could need the protection of his special team, but it must be something very friggin' important.

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19:34:49 hours**

They melted into the shadows of the darkened hallway. No guards. Huh. How interesting. Not even any bright light.

Musa wondered if Father could've gotten the vault number wrong. Vault A009Z didn't look all that important. It was a standard vault, stainless steel with four different padlocks, set in an alcove deep in the wall.

"Alpha, this is Beta, this is Beta. There are five guards coming this way, five guards. Be wary."

"Sure thing, Flo."

Flora was just out of Musa's line of vision, playing look-out on the other side of the wall.

"Team, mold the suits into S.P.A.R.X guard uniforms." Musa ordered.

"Ew, but they're so-"

"Stell, just do it." Bloom spoke up, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Oh, so you are here, B. Wondering when you were gonna speak up." Stella teased. "Just coz you actually spoke, I'll do it."

Musa heard Flora and Tecna chuckle softly, and grinned in spite of her self. It was always amusing to see just what Stella would do to get Bloom to be social.

"Ok, tease time over, change!"

Vault A009Z needed emptying.

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 35: 17 hours**

Riven's eyebrows rose as he saw the group of female guards clustered around Vault A009Z……

* * *

**A/N: A bit boring. Just a filler chapter where I let everyone have an appearance before the really interesting stuff happens. Stay tuned.**

**(: Bee**


	3. C is for Confrontation

**To Love A Traitor**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I got an INSANE number of reviews, thank you soo much :). Did any of you guys catch the major mistakes I made last chapter? The code names of my DF agents got mixed up, and the names of the chapters don't match the names on the drop down list. Sorry about that. The titles of the chapters will not match from here on out, since I've already started. :) By the way, this chapter will have colorful language, but I've decided not to raise the rating because it'll probably only be this chapter. So if it isn't appropriate for you, please don't read it. Thank you.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Probably never will be.

* * *

Chapter Three: Forecast For Today, Tempers On The Rise

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 35: 20 hours**

The guards were all girls? This is what the government called protection? Five girls that all together probably had less muscles than Timmy?

He cleared his throat loudly.

The girls' heads turned toward him, all wearing skeptical expressions.

"Yes?" asked one with blue black hair, amused night dark eyes, and a moonlight colored complexion.

"Your shift is over, ladies. We've been assigned here in your stead. Why don't you go out and enjoy yourselves? " Brandon said cordially, eyeing them subtly.

Riven snorted. Always the ladies' man. Though he had to admit, none of them were quite that hideous…besides the dark haired one, there was a gorgeous red head, a softly pretty brunette, an intense looking girl with shocking pink hair, and a sunny, perpetually happy looking blonde.

There was something in their faces, however, that made Riven slightly uneasy. Maybe it was the extreme focus etched into their features, or the slight defensiveness. Maybe it was because the moment he'd caught sight of them, his trained eyes had honed into the fact that none of them wore nametags or carried walkie talkies.

Someone coughed quietly behind him. Turning around, he caught Sky's expression. Apparently, he hadn't been the only one to notice something amiss.

_  
Don't worry about it, we can beat them if it comes to combat. They probably just…forgot some stuff or thought it was 'unfashionable' and left it behind, _he mouthed to Sky, who he knew could lip read. Judging by his agent's visible confusion the next moment, however, he hadn't been quite clear enough.

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 36: 05 hours**

Bloom caught the silent exchange between the guy with the ridiculously gelled hair and the blondie. Her eyes narrowed. _Well well well._ _What do we have here?_ Lip reading wasn't her strong suit, but she could decipher a word here and there. _Worry…we…beat them…combat…forgot…stuff…unfashionable…behind._ Huh. It seemed that those macho men thought they could beat the team. _Oh how wrong they are._

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 36: 53 hours**

Musa had also caught the mute conversation in the corner of her eye. She knew her girls would've caught it too, she didn't have to worry about that for now.

"Actually, _sir_, we were _specially_ assigned to guard this vault. We are not to take orders from anyone except the Captain of the Guard" she answered the brunette sweetly.

"Well, you're gonna have to take them from us. Look, lady, we're elite Redfountain agents that have been _specially_ sent out here, for some reason I sure as hell don't understand. We are to guard this whatever is in that accursed vault and to secure this hallway. Do you see how this presents a problem for us _securing the hallway _if you are hanging around gossiping about your boyfriends? We will do a better job then you friggin girls. Your Captain will thank you for listening to us." the one with magenta (_magenta!_) colored hair snapped ill temperedly, taking a step forward, a sneer crowning his face.

Musa's hair trigger temper rose dangerously. She fought to calm down, taking a deep breath. _Self important sexist pig._ Oh how she would enjoy kicking his ass to hell and back.

"Well, _you're_ gonna have to work around us. Under no circumstances are we to leave our post. We're about as happy about this situation as you are, so _shuddup _and LIVE WITH IT!" she retorted hotly. " You expect us to go away so you _strong men_ can take over? Like we give a fucking damn what you and your precious _Redfountain_ want! I'd call you a sexist asshole, but then you'd be a disgrace to the name of sexist assholes. I-"

Flora placed a quelling hand on her arm, stopping her furious tirade.

"Sir, what my friend is trying to say is that we are NOT to leave this station, no matter what happens." Flora said calmly "Now, could we see some ID to support your claim that you belong to the Redfountain organization?"

The magenta haired guy was stony faced, the muscle in his jaw twitching, making no movement to hand over any ID.

Slightly taken aback by the Musa's outburst, one of the guys, this one with a long black ponytail, handed over a transparent card without argument.

Tecna took it, then snapped open her wristwatch/data entry scanner. She scanned it quickly, muttering calculations under her breath, then handed it back over to the correct man.

"Well, I can't dispute with the fact that they are genuine elite Redfountain Special Agents." Tecna said, a bit grudgingly. "Everything matches up with the Redfountain Mainframe-"

"Hold on. How did you access our mainframe? It's not something the general public can view!" interrupted the bespectacled guy in the very back of the group, who had carrot colored hair and a PDA in his hand.

"I simply connected my-"

"Okay, enough with the nerd talk. I want to know EXACTLY what a big government agency is doing sending down elite agents to guard a little vault in a dump like this." Stella said, crossing her arms.

"How the hell should we know? We do as we're told." snapped the blondie, sounding irritated.

"As do we. Which is why we're not leaving." responded Stella triumphantly.

"Way to go, bro. You fell into the chick's trap." muttered the brunette, loud enough to be heard by the girls.

"Damn straight." smirked Stella. " And I'm not a _chick._ That is so friggin degrading-"

"OKAY PEOPLE!" roared the magenta haired dude, extremely impatient. "Back to our situation. Ladies, you move _right now_ or we'll be forced to use combative measures to move you. I do not care what your employers will do, they can sue me for all I care. Just MOVE!"

"No." sneered Musa insolently.

"Men, I want formation 6T7O, arm yourselves, level one." the magenta man shouted.

"But Riven-" started the black haired one.

"I am your Captain, you will do as I say, and I said formation 6T7O, level one. NOW!"

"You guys better listen to him before he pops a vein and gets a heart attack." sneered Musa coolly, examining her nails. "You wouldn't want him to die on you now, would you?"

The magenta man's (apparently his name was Riven) eye twitched in an extremely disturbing manner. "On my count, you will release precisely one round of tasers. Ladies, you have until zero to leave. 3…"

Musa held up her hands behind her back so only her team could see. She made an O shape, then held up six fingers. The agents nodded, hands discreetly slipping to various places.

"2…"

Musa held up a clenched fist, then did a V shape with two fingers.

"1…"

"Last chance ladies…"

Musa gave him an icy glare.

"ZERO!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, it's a cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just can't seem to write down what happens next, so tata till next chapter! And remember to R&R! It'll give me the encouragement I need to write a whole other chapter.**

**(:Bee**


	4. D is for Daggers

**To Love A Traitor**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, fifty reviews at the chapter three mark xD. I love you all so much!!! **

**I am so, SO sorry for making you guys wait like five months for an update T.T Forgive me if the fight in this chapter seems a bit wooden; I've always had trouble writing the action scenes. Once again, strong language warning. Don't read if you can't take a bit of cussing…**

**Now, ON WITH CHAPTER FOUR!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer- Suze: There's a special place for people like you, Paul.

Paul: Where, reform school?

Suze: Naw. Hell.

-_Twilight_:_Mediator 6_ By Meg Cabot

* * *

Chapter Four: Adrenaline Rush

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 36: 55 hours**

Musa reacted instinctively to the magenta-haired man lunging for her, a taser gun in his upraised hand. Closing her eyes, she let her instincts fight for her, the world sliding into a black blur, the adrenaline surging through her, singing in her veins; the lust for blood making her senses sharper then ever; her mind getting heady.

You don't need eyes to see… 

Her left hand sprang out in a powerful hook, and she felt her fist make contact with flesh. Immediately, her right hand followed up, this time striking on bone.

_A strangled cry of pain…_

_People all around her yelling, screaming…_

_Jab, defend, parry._

_Left, right, left…_

_Left, right left…_

Her last punch made no contact, and she spun for a moment, lost, her eyes still closed.

She felt a foot plowing into her shoulder.

_There. The bastard was at 180 degrees, facing north._

Her eyes popped open, and she caught a glimpse of a cat-like face screwed tight in concentration, then a scrap of vivid red hair in the background, and the glowing yellow of one of Stella's daggers flying through the air…

_How she loved a fight; the heady feeling of power, the satisfaction of the crunching sound of bones breaking, the triumph of a correctly placed kick…_

Eyes closed again, she felt something whoosh by, mere millimeters from her face.

She scowled.

_Going to play dirty, are we, boy?_

"That's hardly fair. You have your big, bad weapons, all against little me!" she smirked, dodging another boomerang expertly. She felt, rather than saw, his grunt as he collided with her, pinning her against the wall of the hallway.

She slipped out of his grasp as easily as if she'd been covered in butter, and made a _tsk_ing sound, as if disappointed in the little energy she had had to put into escaping him.

"And here I thought fighting precious, _elite_, RF agents would be a _challenge_. I must confess, I'm a bit let down. I haven't had to really open my eyes yet. Oh, well…"

Her sneering voice trailed off as she reached down to her belt, extracting her favorite dagger, which happened to be coated with the lectins found in castor beans and rosary peas…which happened to be one of the most lethal natural substances known to human kind. One tiny cut would be all it would take for him to be writhing in pain…

Suddenly, without warning, she felt the flesh of her calf being sliced open.

"You fucking BASTARD!" she swore, her eyes opening for third time since the fight had begun. Somehow, he'd managed to slip past her defenses and duck down and slice her leg.

She parried a swing from his arm, then delivered a furious roundhouse kick to his solar plexus. As he doubled over, swearing to the bloodiest of hells, she quickly took a look at her leg.

Her Sparxian guard uniform, being made of the cheapest fabrics, had given way, and blood was oozing out of a cut that ran from the inside of her left knee to the outside of her ankle, twisting around her leg in one thin line.

The wound was superficial, and would heal easily, but it would leave a scar. Musa growled. She never allowed opponents to leave a lasting mark on her. There had been few exceptions. She was really riled up now.

Her eyes flashed in anger as she whirled back up to face her enemy. He looked equally pissed off, and Musa noted with satisfaction that there were several yellowish, fresh bruises on his face that would blossom into brilliant, black-and-blue spots by tomorrow.

He lunged forward with a sharp, sudden action, and Musa barely leaped out of the way in time to avoid him. She sank low to the floor, and swept her leg in a huge circle, hoping to trip him to the floor so that she could more easily finish him off. Instead, to her immense surprise and anger, he caught her leg, and used it to fling her against the far wall.

She slammed into the steel with a grunt, and slid to the ground before quickly rising back up, her dagger falling uselessly by her feet. The man stood in front of her, a cocky smirk on his despicable face.

"Oh no, you don't," he crowed, obviously thinking that he had won.

_Yeah. Right. Like she'd let him win._

He was saying something to her, but she wasn't listening. Slowly, she inched her foot toward her dagger.

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 45: 28 hours**

"…and according to the Faragonda Statue, you are now officially under arrsest by the organi-,"

Riven's voice trailed off with a yelp as Musa kicked her dagger up to her hand with one vicious motion. _Shit._ He'd been to busy reciting her criminal rights to notice her subtle movements. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He threw himself backwards as she swung the blade around, and dodged toward the opposite wall as she tried to jab him.

Heart pounding in response his fast breath, he crashed against the steel, and turned around in time to see her face curled in a snarl, her dagger coming toward his throat too fast to escape…

Or not. He ducked down and between her legs. Her dagger was buried in the steel, and she swore as she pulled it out with a mighty heave and sprung around to find Riven's own dagger pointed at her.

They were both breathing heavily, glaring at one another in almost pure hatred.

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19: 52: 57 hours**

Musa's mind raced to find a solution. She had to win this fight. She _had_ to. It wasn't a choice anymore. Father would have a fit if she lost, and even worse, she wouldn't have her pride.

There was only one way that she could think of, but the idea of running like a coward sickened her.

She glanced around the hallway. Maybe one of her team had finished off a guy and could help her. As hard as it was to admit that she needed assistance, she'd rather not be dead at the hands of some pompous, full-of-himself dickface.

A horrifying sight met her eyes. Tecna was pinned to the ground by a hulking brunette. She struggled violently, her turquoise eyes flashing in frustration, but she couldn't throw off the ostentatiously muscled man. Stella and Bloom faced off against the blonde man that seemed to be her own opponent's second, and she was pleased to see that they, at least, seemed to be winning, though, she admitted, their success might be attributed to the two against one situation. Flora was just finishing off the lanky, red haired man, who didn't seem to have put up that big of a fight.

_Hold on…_There was something wrong. There'd been five guys. She only saw her team fighting four.

_Shit! Where's the last one?_

* * *

**A/N: Lols, that sucked, huh? Fight scenes are definitely not my forte. I'll try to post soon to cover up this chapter xD Sorry to have left it at a mini-cliff hanger, but I completely ran out of creative juice T.T Originally, this was supposed to be just a teeny project when I had extra time, but I guess it's going to turn into a full-fledged story. Anyways, R&R!! I love you all :)**

**P.S: Review and tell me what you want to happen next !!! **


	5. E is for Explosions

**To Love a Traitor**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

A/N: Eighty-three reviews at the five chapter mark! WHOOT! You all rock so much, I think this story has the most reviews-to-a-chapter ratio of all my stories.

Disclaimer: Well…the _concept _is mine…I think…

* * *

Chapter Five: For All Intents and Purposes

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 19:55:01 hours**

Helia ran his fingers over the smooth silver metal, over the dial rough with numbers. Taking out a small black box from his belt, he attached it to the safe, and adjusted it so that the red arrow on the top of the box pointed directly at the numeric lock.

He rolled the dial expertly between his fingers, listening for the telltale _click _of the tumblers inside the lock adjusting…turning…

But there was nothing. He tried twice more, fruitlessly, than stepped back with a perturbed look on his face. Anyone else would've been ready to scream in frustration, but Helia wasn't a master at Zen for nothing. He had unlimited patience when it came to gritty problems, which was why, precisely, he'd been chosen to crack the safe.

The sound of cursing at yelps could be heard in the not-so-distant part of the hallway around the corner, and he stiffened a little, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time now.

Those women were most definitely not guards; most likely, he thought, they were sent by one of the gang, which meant they were basically killing _machines_.

Not for the first time, a small shot of fear took root in Helia's heart; his teammates were excellent at physical combat, all their swagger wasn't for nothing, but still… Those girls had an air about them that made Helia uneasy. There was something in their faces that made him sure that they wouldn't hesitate to put themselves in danger for the mere satisfaction of pleasing their master.

He studied the safe again, keen eyes darting from the box he'd attached to the numeric lock. The box presented a faster way to open the safe, but it would be loud, and not the least bit surreptitious…

Footsteps sounded in the distance, and the gait suggested running…

Okay. He'd have to do it. He pushed the arrow a bit reluctantly, wishing he'd had a little more time to crack the safe the way he preferred it.

* * *

**S.P.A.R.X Government Headquarters; East Hallway; Eraklyon Wing; 20:02:59 hours**

Musa skidded to a stop in front of the safe, her suspicions confirmed. Here was the missing asshole. She lunged toward him, hitting him with a punch in the jaw. She watched in surprise as he didn't react whatsoever, didn't rub his assaulted bodypart, didn't fight back…nothing, just stood staring at the safe. She turned to stare at it too.

_Fuck! _She noticed too late the black box, and, with dawning horror, flung herself aside as an earth-shattering _BOOM! _filled the air. The lights blew out immediately, and the darkness pressed down on her. Smoke and the scent of heated metal choked Musa, but she fought it, pressing the button on her suit that would activate the armor feature. A helmet slid over her head, and she took a deep breath as fresh oxygen was filtered in from the outside air.

Cursing her inattentiveness to details, she sprang to her feet, and plunged blindly through the smoke and flying debris to where the safe had been last. She needed to get its contents, before the goody-goody did, then vanish into the thin air.

After a few steps, she found the crumbling wall beneath her fingers, and, using it for guidance, inched toward where the safe _should _have been. She came across a portion where the wall disappeared completely, and a grim smile caressed her face.

_Bingo._

"Night vision." She whispered the command to her helmet, and its plexiglass visor was covered with a red, pulsing sheen.

The smoke still drifted across her line of vision, but the darkness was gone, and the world seemed bright as day. She could see the burnt remains of a safe, and a tiny metal box inside. Grabbing it swiftly and tucking it inside her suit, she sprinted back down the hallway, dodging particularly thick banks of smoke and chunks of debris. Rounding the corner, she quickly took stock of what was happening.

Her team were still fighting, but their movements were weaker now, addled by the damned smoke. She fumbled for her headphone, and issued the retreat command quickly.

Flora, Tecna, and Bloom immediately halted what they were doing and vanished, expertly using the smoke as a cover and slinking their way out. Their occasional coughs did nothing to ruin their cover, as just about everyone was coughing. Musa wondered why they just didn't pull their helmets on, then dismissed the thought as she spotted Stella still fighting a brown-haired man, refusing to stop. The brunette brute was bearing down on her, seemingly unaffected by the smoke, as he fought as well as he had before.

Stella was weakening, and Musa, cursing, jumped into the fight with a swift kick to the man's groin. As he fell, cussing them out, she grabbed Stella and ran for it. The sound of faint footsteps spurred them on, and soon they were into the shadows again, slipping away as silent and unnoticed as they had come.

* * *

**Dragonfire Headquarters; Dorm Room 1947; 20:15:22 hours**

Musa paced in front of her silent team, standing at attention in their room. She didn't look at them, but glared holes in the floor as she passed by each of them.

Finally, she stopped pacing, and stood stiffly in front of Stella, who was directly in the middle of the line-up.

"Well girls. Anything to say?" she asked, her voice and face carefully expressionless.

Stella nodded once. "I apologize, Musa, for not retreating. It was just that that man was so- so- so-,"

"Anyone else?" Musa's face hardened as she cut Stella off.

Stella fell silent, but met Musa's eyes with her own steely ones. She knew what she'd done had put them all at risk of detection by the government, but it had been so strange. While she was fighting that man, it'd been like they were magnetized together, each unable to escape until they won. She hadn't been able to pull away, not physically, but mentally. Until Musa, of course, had forcefully dragged her down the hall and given the guy a gift.

* * *

Musa was so furious, she didn't know how she managed to keep her face blank. Her fists were clenched, and she felt her nails dig painfully into her palms, but she didn't care. Father would _kill _her. It had been HER responsibility to make sure the mission had come through, and she'd _failed. _She never failed. It just wasn't plausible.

The box had been empty. Whatever was in it had been taken already, Tecna had told her after a scan. The last time something had been in there was approximately nineteen hours, fifty-nine minutes. Which meant that one of _them _had taken it. Most likely the long-haired man, who probably had cracked the safe, stole its contents, _then _used the explosion as cover, to make her think that the bomb was to open the safe, so she would steal the empty box and leave.

She didn't really blame Stella; she was only truly mad with herself, but she needed someone to be angry at, and Stella happened to be a good target. Musa completely ignored her sincere apology, and shot a question at Bloom, Tecna, and Flora.

"Why didn't you three use the helmet feature, hmm?" she sneered, her façade cracking a bit.

Avoiding her acidic glare delicately, Flora answered.

"They somehow rendered our technological weapons useless, Alpha."

Tecna broke in, giving a full explanation about how the redhead had used some sort of program to dismantle and disarm their arsenals of weapons with a force field, forcing them to fight with only brute strength.

Musa half-listened only, but the fact that Tecna's extremely technical explanation was lost on her was only the half of it. She knew that, sooner or later, she would have to face Father.

The only person she had ever truly feared.

Never, in her entire career of hunting dangerous mob bosses, drug lords, and black-market weapons dealers that had broken Father's pact, had she ever been afraid of anyone. She had thrived on the satisfaction of a victory, on the concept of having rid Father of one more annoyance.

Father had been the one to raise her, to teach her everything she knew. She owed him, and they both knew it. And she loved him like he was her true father. Just like she loved her team like they were her sisters.

They were the only ones she had ever known truly. And she intended to please them all even if it meant her life.


End file.
